di ujung tanduk
by caramelhae
Summary: claire bersumpah kalau ia tak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan maut sebelumnya. ;; – paranoia!claire


**disclaimer:** harvest moon (c) natsume—bila punya saya, akan saya jadikan otome game reverse harem #abaikan

 **author's note/warning:**

 **paranoia!claire** , atau bisa dibilang **claire versi chuunibyou**. contains **doctor x elli**. hiperbolisme berlebihan. bahasa agak nyampur. tag genre yang tercantum adalah pembohongan massal. diketik secara suka-suka(?)—jadi segala hal dalam fic ini yang aneh dan di luar nalar tolong iyain aja oke #dikepret

 **super warning** : PERUSAKAN KARAKTER CLAIRE, plot gaje dan seenak jidat; pokoknya kalau anda mencari cerita yang normal ... silakan klik back sebelum menyesal.

selamat membaca, dan jangan lempar saya dengan sepatu #sungkem

.

.

.

 _[Claire bersumpah, kalau ia tak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan maut sebelumnya.]_

.

.

.

Claire berjalan menuju klinik dengan langkah ringan sambil bersenandung riang. Si pirang itu berniat memeriksakan kondisi tubuh sekaligus membeli beberapa botol bodigizer—maklum, akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan di peternakan begitu menguras energinya, sehingga ia harus menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap fit.

Membuka pintu klinik, mulut Claire lantas terbuka guna menyerukan sapaan—namun seketika urung, lantaran meja resepsionis, yang biasanya ditunggui oleh Elli, kosong. Keadaan di dalam klinik begitu sepi—bagai tak dihuni satu pun makhluk hidup.

 _Tapi pintunya tidak dikunci. Hm, mungkin Elli lagi beristirahat_ , batin Claire. _Sebaiknya aku langsung menemui Doctor._

Tanpa pikir panjang, Claire melangkah menuju ruangan Doctor. Begitu menyibak tirai biru yang menyekat ruang pemeriksaan dan ruang tunggu, didapatinya Doctor sedang berdiri membelakangi dirinya—

—serta berhadapan dengan seseorang. Oh, oh, wanita berambut cokelat pendek itu, Claire amat mengenalinya.

Beberapa meter di depan sana, Doctor dan Elli berdiri berhadapan—begitu dekat hingga nyaris tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Tubuh Doctor membungkuk, sedang wajahnya condong ke wajah Elli.

Dua biji mata milik Claire serasa mau melompat dari rongganya.

 _Do-Do-Doctor dan Elli!? Se-sedang apa merekaaa!?_

Sayup-sayup Claire mendengar lirihan Elli. "Do-Doctor …?"

"Ah, maaf tiba-tiba melakukan ini," suara berat Doctor memasuki indera pendengaran Claire. "Kuharap aku tak mengejutkanmu, Elli."

 _Me-melakukan apaaaaa!?_

Claire beringsut mundur dalam gerakan patah-patah.

Sebelum Claire sempat mengelaborasi pemandangan—tak terduga—yang terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya, Doctor menoleh; menyadari keberadaannya. Dan menatapnya tajam. Seperti belati yang menujah tubuh Claire—maka bertambahlah kepanikan gadis itu.

Terlupakan sudah, niat memeriksakan kesehatan. Aksi yang dilakukan Claire—yang merasa kalau posisinya sekarang sebelas-dua belas dengan maling mangga kena pergok—itu berbalik, lalu melesat pergi dengan kecepatan torpedo.

.

.

Setelah lari kocar-kacir meninggalkan klinik, Claire berhenti untuk menarik napas. Pikirannya masih morat-marit; panik maksimal, bahkan jauh jauh lebih panik dibandingkan saat ia mendapati seluruh tanamannya yang siap panen luluh lantak diterjang badai beberapa bulan lalu.

 _A-aku tahu kalau Elli cinta setengah mati dengan Doctor—tapi tak kusangka kalau mereka diam-diam menjalin hubungan! Dan ternyata, intimasi mereka jauh lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan! Aku sudah sering melihat mereka berbincang akrab membahas urusan klinik dan obat-obatan, tapi—tapi—_

— _aku belum siap menyaksikan Doctor dan Elli berciuman! Berciuman—bibir mereka saling bertaut penuh kemesraan—argh, jangan dibayangkan lagi!_

Claire menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sampai-sampai kepala kuning itu bisa copot kapan saja, ketika imaji Doctor dan Elli saling menautkan bibir menyeruak di otaknya. Versi _zoom-in_ yang begitu _vivid_ —beri aplaus pada daya imajinasinya yang berkualitas HD.

 _Ini aneh. Mereka sedekat itu—tapi mengapa tidak memberi tahu penduduk lain? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mendapat pertanda bila mereka jari kelingking mereka telah terhubung oleh benang merah! Berarti … Doctor dan Elli menyembunyikan hubungan mereka karena alasan tertentu?_

Seolah baru berpapasan dengan setan, Claire membelalak horor.

 _Artinya … aku baru saja mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang seharusnya tak kuketahui?_

Tatapan setajam pisau yang tadi Doctor layangkan kepada dirinya terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Paranoianya kambuuh; dalam otaknya, segera terputar adegan—rekaan daya imajinasinya yang langsung meroket begitu didesak rasa panik—di mana dirinya disekap oleh Doctor dan Elli di dalam klinik.

 _Elli tersenyum menatapnya—begitu manis, dan Claire pasti akan mengartikannya sebagai senyum malaikat, kalau saja aura gelap tidak menguar dari tubuh suster berambut cokelat itu. "Ah, jadi—kau mengetahui rahasia kami, Claire?"_

 _Claire menelan ludah._

" _Bagaimana nih, Doctor?" Elli menoleh pada pria berjas putih di sampingnya._

" _Tidak perlu khawatir," sahut Doctor sambil tersenyum simpul; senyum yang dalam keadaan biasa, lazim diartikan keramahan seorang dokter pada pasien, namun saat ini—terasa bagai senyum psikopat berdarah dingin bagi Claire. "Cukup suruh dia meminum ini."_

 _Sambil gemetar ketakutan, Claire menyelisik sebotol ramuan mencurigakan yang baru dikeluarkan Doctor dari saku jasnya._

 _Doctor tertawa kecil, lalu menjelaskan dengan bangga, "Ini adalah ramuan penghilang ingatan. Kalau kau meminumnya—ingatanmu selama beberapa hari ke belakang akan terhapus. Dengan begitu, rahasia yang seharusnya tidak kauketahui tersebut akan lenyap."_

 _Tidak—itu sama sekali bukan ide bagus. Tidak ada yang aman bila berkaitan dengan meminum ramuan_ random _yang entah bahannya dipungut dari mana oleh sang dokter. Bila ramuan yang diklaim bisa menambah stamina saja sukses membuat Claire pingsan selama berjam-jam usai meneguknya—apalagi bila ramuannya seekstrem itu!_

Masih larut dalam ketakutan yang diciptakan oleh imajinasinya sendiri, Claire berlutut di jalan tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Bisa-bisa … BISA-BISA AKU MATI!" pekiknya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam seolah hendak mencium tanah.

Gray sedang berjalan keluar dari Saibara the Blacksmith ketika ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan abnormal—berupa sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang berlutut di tengah jalan sambil memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangan. Wajah gadis itu begitu pucat dan mulutnya sibuk komat-kamit, dan secara imajiner, Gray dapat melihat arwah si gadis terbang keluar dari mulut.

"… C-Claire? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Uh, pertanyaan konyol—Gray lalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Jelas-jelas si peternak muda di hadapannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tidak enak badan?" sambil mendekat, Gray bertanya antara cemas dan bingung. "Kubawa ke klinik?"

Claire serta-merta berjengit ketika Gray menyebut klinik. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu melonjak berdiri—membuat Gray tersentak selangkah ke belakang karena kaget.

"Gray!" kedua bahu si lelaki bertopi lantas dicengkeram erat-erat oleh Claire. Alih-alih merespons tawaran Gray untuk membawanya ke klinik, gadis itu malah meracau panjang lebar, "Kini aku sadar—bila umur manusia sangatlah terbatas, tidak ada yang tahu kapan ajal akan menjemput kita! Maka, aku berpesan padamu—gunakanlah kesempatan sebaik mungkin! Kau punya potensi besar, maka berlatihlah keras guna mengasah kemampuanmu sebagai pandai besi. Dan soal kakekmu—aku tahu kalau sampai sekarang hubungan kalian tak ubahnya seperti kucing dan anjing. Daripada terus hidup menahan sesal—perbaikilah hubungan kalian sedikit demi sedikit. Saibara menyayangimu, hanya saja caranya mendidikmu memang keras—itu karena dia ingin kau sukses, Gray! Percayalah padaku!"

Gray terperangah. Rautnya mengatakan _gawat, ada yang mabuk di siang hari_.

Sebagai penutup kultum mendadaknya, Claire berseru mantap, "Dan aku ingin kautahu—meski kau sering jutek dan ketus, aku tetap menyukaimu!" kemudian mengacir begitu saja, berlari ke arah timur.

Luntur sudah segala raut dingin yang biasa menempel di wajah Gray. Sepasang mata birunya, yang pada hari-hari biasa senantiasa menyorot sinis itu, membelalak lebar—keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan terpancar dari dua keping safirnya. Rona merah menyepuh kedua belah pipinya dengan centil—bagai lembayung senja yang menyaput langit biru. Kalimat Claire tadi terngiang-ngiang di otaknya bak kaset rusak.

 _Aku tetap menyukaimu._

 _Tetap menyukaimu._

 _ **Menyukaimu.**_

"…"

Jantung Gray berdisko ria dan perutnya melilit tak karuan.

Sepertinya Gray-lah yang butuh pergi ke klinik, sekarang juga.

.

.

Saat melintasi Poultry Farm, Claire menghentikan langkahnya tatkala menyadari keberadaan Rick—yang tengah mengurus ayam-ayamnya. Segera dihampirinya, si pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Claire!?" dalam posisi menggendong ayam, Rick tersentak kaget begitu mendapati keadaan Claire yang kusut masai. "Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk!?"

Mengabaikan luapan rasa penasaran Rick, Claire langsung maju dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Rick, persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Gray beberapa saat lalu. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ ia merepet, "Rick—sebagai satu-satunya lelaki dalam keluarga, bebanmu pasti sangat besar. Ada ibu dan adik perempuan yang harus kaujaga. Tapi jangan sampai beban itu menyita hakmu untuk bersenang-senang. Dan perihal hubunganmu dengan Popuri—oh, sampai sekarang dia selalu menganggapmu cerewet dan menyebalkan. Aku mengerti perasaannya—tapi aku juga paham perasaanmu. Aku tak menyalahkan bila kau bersikap ketat, karena itu adalah wujud rasa sayangmu kepada adikmu—tapi jangan sampai terlalu mengekang. Tuntunlah adikmu dengan cara yang tidak membelenggu. Aku yakin, dengan begitu—ikatan persaudaraan kalian akan menguat!"

Rick terbengong-bengong dengan wajah bodoh.

Claire mundur selangkah, memejamkan mata, lalu berteriak lantang, "Terima kasih atas segala bantuan yang telah kauberi padaku, Rick!"

Kemudian gadis pirang itu mengacir begitu saja.

Rick menatap sang ayam yang berada di gendongannya dan bertanya, "Hei, Chen … menurutmu, Claire kenapa?"

Si hewan mungil berbulu putih hanya menjawab, "Petok!"

.

.

Claire berlari melintasi Doug's Inn, dan berpapasan Cliff yang baru selesai makan siang dan hendak menuju Aja Winery untuk kembali bekerja. Gadis itu menghentikan langkah tepat di depan Cliff, tubuhnya condong ke depan karena berhenti secara mendadak. Si rambut cokelat yang nyaris kena tabrak itu langsung limbung.

"Ka-ka-ka-kau dikejar sesuatu, Claire?" gagapnya kumat.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Claire meraih pergelangan tangan Cliff dan menggenggamnya. Lalu mempertemukan mata birunya dengan netra karamel milik si lelaki pemalu. "Cliff—kau punya luka masa lalu yang barangkali masih membebanimu hingga sekarang, bukan? Jangan risau—sebab kesalahan ada untuk dijadikan pelajaran, agar kau bisa lebih menghargai apa yang kaupunya di masa kini. Kehilangan ibu dan adik pasti pedih rasanya, tapi kau tak perlu berlarut-larut dalam penyesalan. Di sini, di Mineral Town—kehidupan baru menyambutmu. Bersyukurlah."

Cliff belum sempat mencerna ocehan Claire—dan gadis itu, secara tiba-tiba, mendekapnya erat. Singkat, namun penuh afeksi—bagai seseorang yang akan pergi jauh meninggalkan sahabatnya.

Usai mendekap Cliff, Claire mundur dan berkata khidmat, "Berbahagialah dengan hidupmu, Cliff."

Dan, sekali lagi, gadis itu bergegas pergi tanpa menghiraukan kondisi mental sosok yang baru terkena limpahan kegilaannya.

Dari dua orang (korban) sebelumnya, Cliff-lah yang paling mengkhawatirkan. Matanya berkunang-kunang, asap mengepul dari kepala, lalu lelaki malang itu tumbang secara mengenaskan.

Ann yang baru keluar dari Doug's Inn seketika _shock_ melihat seonggok manusia tergeletak di jalan. "A-Ayah! Cliff pingsan!"

.

.

Claire berlari, berlari, berlari—hingga kakinya berhenti di pantai. Oke, cukup berlari seperti orang gilanya. Bisa patah semua tulang di tubuhnya bila ia melanjutkan. Mengambil secuil kesempatan untuk beristirahat, gadis itu merebahkan diri di pasir pantai. Matanya mengawang ke langit yang terbentang luas; warna lazuardinya membuat Claire bernostalgia akan segala pahit-manis pengalaman yang didapatnya selama hidup di dunia.

 _Oh, tak kusangka kalau aku meninggalkan bumi yang bulat secepat ini. Seandainya aku bisa menikmati keindahan laut lebih lama lagi …._

"Claire?"

Tertarik dari alam lamunan, si pemilik nama mengerling ke kiri. Sesuai dugaan, Kai-lah yang memanggilnya.

"Lagi santai-santai, eh?" Kai tersenyum lebar, ceria seperti biasa. "Ah, kau pasti lapar 'kan? Yuk, makan di kedaiku, aku baru menemukan resep baru loh! Es serut rasa nanas yang ditaburi potongan kela—"

Promosi Kai terhenti di tengah jalan tatkala didapatinya wajah pucat dan sorot mata Claire yang kosong, seperti orang yang tidak makan selama tiga bulan. Raut panik segera menguasai wajah si pemuda berkuliteksotis. "Duh, kau pasti kecapekan lagi 'kan!? Makanya—jangan terlalu memaksakan kalau bekerja. Sini, sini, kubawa kau ke klinik—"

"Tidak usah!" sergah Claire. Kai terdiam dalam kebingungan.

Claire berdiri dalam satu gerakan, lalu berbalik menghadap laut—membiarkan Kai melihat punggung serta helai-helai pirangnya yang menari dimainkan angin sepoi-sepoi secara dramatis. Kai merasa seperti sedang syuting anime musim panas.

Dengan nada lirih namun dalam, Claire berujar, "Aku percaya kalau kau adalah orang yang baik, Kai."

"Eh?"

"Hubunganmu dengan para pria di kota—terutama Rick—memang tak bisa dikatakan baik. Mereka membencimu karena berbagai alasan. Dan kau—selalu tersenyum seolah itu bukan masalah besar, meski terkadang aku bisa melihat kegalauan di sorot matamu. Saranku, carilah seseorang yang bisa mengurangi beban dan oh—jangan lupa untuk tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, Kai. Tak perlu menggunakan topeng, cukup jadi dirimu sendiri—itu sudah cukup. Perihal mereka yang tak menyukaimu—itu urusan belakangan, yang penting, temukan seseorang yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya."

"C-Claire …?"

"Pokoknya, Kai—" Claire berbalik menghadap Kai. Sebelah tangannya terkepal dan diletakkan di depan dada, sementara matanya dipenuhi api determinasi ala hero shounen manga yang akan maju ke medan perang. "—jalanilah hidupmu dengan penuh rasa bangga!"

Seperti anak SMP yang baru menyatakan cinta, Claire segera berlari menjauh.

Tangan kanan Kai terulur, seolah hendak meraih bahu Claire—sayang, punggung gadis itu terlanjur menjauh ….

Bagai mendapat kesadarannya kembali, si pemuda berbandana ungu pun menggaruk tengkuknya. "… Cuaca terik musim panas benar-benar parah, eh? Claire saja sampai demam tinggi begitu. Semoga cepat sembuh, deh," ucapnya dengan polos seraya mengangkat bahu.

.

.

"Aku masih ingin menikah dan punya cucu yang manis-manis, uhuhu,"—Claire, peternak sekaligus petani yang sudah berdomisili di Mineral Town selama beberapa tahun. Status: merasa bahwa jadwal kencannya dengan malaikat maut sudah di depan mata.

"Hiks … satu-satunya hal yang perlu kulakukan sekarang adalah pergi ke gereja. Melakukan pengakuan dosa kepada Carter." Kemudian Claire mendaftar dosa-dosa yang telah dilakukannya, "Mengisengi Kappa dengan melempar batu ke danau, mendatangi Harvest Goddess di tengah malam hanya untuk curhat soal hal yang tidak penting, tak sengaja memasukkan jamur beracun ke panci raksasa saat Harvest Festival, membuat Harvest Sprites panik karena—"

"Hei, Claire!"

 _Oh, gawat._

Kota ini kecil, Bung.

Badan Claire serta-merta menjadi kaku bak batang kayu. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Menoleh patah-patah bagai robot kurang oli, Claire mendapati perempuan—yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini—berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"E-E-Elli, a-a-ada apa?" seketika gagap.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang mencarimu, Claire."

"Me-me-mencariku?"

Adegan Doctor dan Elli mencekoki ramuan antah-berantah kepada dirinya langsung berkelebat di otak Claire.

"Um," kepala berambut cokelat mengangguk, "Doctor ada perlu denganmu. Ikut aku ke klinik, oke?"

Elli langsung menggandeng Claire.

 _Oke, aku masih bisa menyelamatkan diri. Cukup lepaskan gandengannya dan berlari, tapi_ —

Otak somplak Claire kembali menayangkan skenario, alternatif takdir buruk yang akan menunggunya seandainya ia melarikan diri sekarang.

 _Hari sudah larut malam dan Claire hendak meluncur ke alam mimpi, namun bunyi ketukan pintu menangguhkan niatnya._

" _Duh, siapa sih, malam-malam begini?"_

 _Pintu dibuka, dan sosok Elli menyambutnya di depan rumah. Tersenyum manis—sangat manis, andai saja tidak ada aura hitam pekat serta sepasang tanduk iblis imajiner yang memberi sinyal siaga pada Claire._

" _Kau membuat kami tak punya pilihan lain, Claire."_

"— _Tolong!"_

BUUUGHH GRASAK GRUSUK.

 _(Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah adegan yang bila ditayangkan di televisi nasional, akan diblur sana-sini karena dianggap_ rated T+ for violence _.)_

 _Singkat kata, kini Claire berada di dalam karung. Entah kemana ia dibawa dan apa yang akan terjadi—Claire hanya bisa meronta meski tiada arti—_

"Nah, sampai," ucap Elli. Saking asyiknya berimajinasi dan berteriak-teriak dalam hati, tahu-tahu saja Claire sudah berada di klinik.

Yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah Doctor, dengan senyum yang mengatakan 'oh aku baru saja menemukan formula baru' terpampang di wajah beribawanya. Pria (yang kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya paling ganteng dan tajir di Mineral Town) itu kemudian menuntun Claire ke ruang kerjanya.

Tepat setelah Claire mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi pasien—yang kini terasa bagai kursi pesakitan—Doctor angkat bicara. Sebuah botol kecil berisi ramuan warna hitam yang amat mencurigakan dikeluarkannya, lalu diletakkannya di atas meja.

"Seperti yang kauduga, Claire," ujar Doctor, "—aku ingin kau meminum ramuan baruku ini."

Claire menahan diri untuk tidak menjeduk-jedukkan kepala ke meja.

"Berbeda dengan ramuan lain, yang ini efeknya dijamin memuaskan, Claire," tambah Elli. "Pokoknya, kau **harus** meminumnya."

Kau harus meminumnya. Kau harus meminumnya ….

Di mata Claire, dua orang yang biasanya jadi dewa kesehatan bagi para penduduk kota—berubah jadi iblis bertrisula yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencabut nyawanya.

 _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana iniiiiiiii? Mereka—mereka sudah tahu kalau mengetahui rahasia mereka—dan ingin membunuhku sekarang juga! Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mungkin aku pasrah saja dengan takdir mengerikan ini …._

Claire menunduk dalam-dalam. Doctor dan Elli memasang raut khawatir karena gadis itu tak kunjung memberi respons.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak! Masih ada kesempatan! Bila aku memohon beriba-iba, mungkin mereka akan mengampuniku!_

 _BRAAAAAK_.

Doctor dan Elli langsung berjengit ketika meja dipukul keras oleh Claire. Belum sempat mereka membuka mulut untuk berkata-kata, Claire keburu menukas.

"Maafkan akuuuuuuu!" pekik gadis itu sambil membungkuk berkali-kali, tak peduli kepalanya mentok di meja. "Aku—aku telah mengetahui rahasia yang seharusnya tak kuketahui! Ta-tapi aku berjanji akan mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat agar tak membocorkan hubungan kalian ke orang lain! Jadi, kumohon ampuni aku! Jangan suruh aku minum ramuan penghilang ingatan itu!"

Wajah Doctor yang selalu tenang, kini terbengong-bengong bingung. "Rahasia? Hubungan? Ramuan penghilang ingatan?"

Claire masih belum puas meracau, "Percayalah, kalau aku sama sekali tak berniat mengintip. Tadi siang, aku hendak memeriksakan diri ke klinik, dan karena tidak ada orang di meja resepsionis, aku pun langsung memasuki ruang kerjamu. Dan saat itulah—" Claire menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan "— **aku melihat kalian berciuman**!"

Bagai terkena setruman listrik bertegangan tinggi, Doctor dan Elli shock.

Wajah Elli lekas memerah padam. Doctor mengerutkan keningnya hingga berlipat-lipat.

Doctor—yang kalau menyangkut hal selain pekerjaan otaknya rada lemot—masih terheran-heran. "… Claire? Kau terlalu banyak mengonsumsi wine? Atau berdelusi? Apa perlu mendapat rawat inap?"

Si perawat berambut cokelat pendek memalingkan wajahnya yang serupa udang rebus, lalu terbata-bata, "Do-Doctor … kurasa, yang dimaksud Claire … a-adalah ke-kejadian ta-tadi siang."

Dokter berambut hitam menelengkan kepala, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Lalu menjetikkan jari ketika sel-sel kelabu di otaknya terkoneksi. "Oh! Sekarang aku paham!"

.

.

Mari putar adegan ke tadi siang, yang jadi awal mula mimpi buruk bagi Claire.

Doctor sedang asyik meneliti dokumen-dokumen sambil duduk di kursi prakteknya, sedang Elli—sebagai asisten yang baik—mengelap mejanya agar tidak berdebu.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Elli mengaduh.

Sang dokter mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas-kertas berisi formula kimia, dan mendapati si suster mengucek-ucek matanya. "Kau kelilipan? Jangan digosok, nanti iritasi," lalu ia bergegas mengubek-ubek laci meja, "… ah, aku kehabisan obat mata."

Dan terjadilah kejadian itu, kejadian yang membuat jantung dua perempuan sekaligus—sebut saja Elli dan Claire si penonton tak diundang—serasa mau meloncat keluar rongga dada.

Doctor berdiri, lalu meletakkan sebelah tangan ke pundak Elli.

Perut Elli mendadak jumpalitan. "… Do-Doctor?"

Belum cukup sampai situ, Doctor membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Elli. Jantung si perawat lantas serasa mencelos ke perut. Mendekat, mendekat, mendekat dan—

 _Fuuuuuh._

—si dokter meniup-niup mata Elli yang kelilipan.

(Dan saat itulah, Elli nyaris pingsan dan Claire hampir kehilangan kewarasannya.)

.

.

Kalau bisa, Claire ingin mencemplungkan diri ke sungai sekarang juga.

"Oh, begitu toh kejadian sebenarnya, ahahahahahahaha," pura-pura ketawa asik, padahal aslinya tengsin setengah mati. "Duh, kok bisa ya aku berpikir ke situ e he he?"

Demi menutupi rasa malu yang mendidih sampai ubun-ubun, Claire pun menyambar sebotol ramuan yang sempat terabaikan tadi. "Wah, sepertinya ramuan ini keren sekali?"

Doctor mengangguk. "Um, itu ramuan penghilang penat. Dijamin ampuh, terutama bagi orang yang sehari-harinya melakukan pekerjaan berat sepertimu," jelasnya bangga.

"Oke, kuminum!" tanpa pikir panjang, Claire meneguk ramuan itu hingga botolnya licin tandas. Sedetik. Dua detik. Dan pada detik ke tiga, badannya terhuyung dan matanya berkunang-kunang. "Ra-rasanya agak aneh seperti biasa … duh, perasaanku saja atau ruangan ini tiba-tiba bergoyang …?"

Kemudian, gadis itu jatuh pingsan dengan tidak elit, dan dijamin bakal membentur lantai kalau saja Elli tak menangkapnya dengan sigap.

.

.

"Ceroboh sekali ya, si Claire," Doctor menghela napas sambil melirik ruang opname—di mana Claire kini asyik bobok cantik usai tak sadarkan diri tadi. "Padahal cukup seteguk—tapi malah diminum sebotol penuh. Kurasa dia akan menginap di sini semalaman."

Berdiri di samping Doctor, Elli menggumam. "Mm … dia juga begitu polos. Dia bahkan yakin kalau kita punya benar-benar be-be-be-berci—ehm, punya hubungan ro-romantis."

Mengingat kejadian tadi siang dan mengaitkannya dengan _perasaan tersembunyinya_ kepada Doctor, wajah Elli kembali memerah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Um, benar-benar polos," Doctor menggeleng-geleng seraya tersenyum kecil. "Padahal mana mungkin 'kan kita punya hubungan seperti itu? Aku dokter dan kau perawat sekaligus asistenku—kita ada kolega kerja, jadi mana mungkin!" kalimat itu diucapkan dengan tanpa beban, padahal Elli mengharapkan reaksi _lebih_.

Elli menunduk, poninya terjuntai menutupi sorot matanya yang sendu. "… Jadi menurut Doctor, tidak mungkin ya?"

Doctor menoleh, lalu menaikkan sebelah alis karena bingung sikap dan nada bicara Elli yang menjadi agak berbeda. "Tentu saja. Kau sendiri pasti keberatan bila dipasangkan denganku 'kan?"

"Tidak …," Elli berucap lirih. Kemudian dalam satu gerakan cepat, ia mendongak dan berseru. Tangannya terkepal di depan dada. "Aku tidak keberatan!" serunya dengan keyakinan yang terpancar dari nada dan kedua netra cokelatnya. "Bahkan bila saat itu Doctor benar-benar me-me-melakukan itu, aku tidak keberatan!"

Doctor terkejut—selain karena Elli yang berseru secara tiba-tiba, juga karena keberadaan bulir-bulir bening yang menggantung di pelupuk mata gadis itu.

Lekas-lekas Elli menggunakan punggung tangan untuk menyeka airmatanya yang mengalir deras bagai air terjun. "E-eh, sepertinya aku kelilipan, a-aduh …"

Doctor terdiam, berkontemplasi. Beberapa jenak kemudian, kedua manik oniksnya melebar, pertanda bahwa ia telah mendapat konklusi dari perenungannya.

Elli masih sibuk menyeka wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dan menghadapi emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya. _Benar-benar tidak peka. Mengapa aku bisa jatuh hati padanya?_

Sebuah tepukan halus di pundak mengejutkan Elli, dan begitu gadis itu mendongak, ia mendapati Doctor menatapnya lurus-lurus. Belum sempat ia bereaksi lebih lanjut, pria berambut hitam itu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Elli—

—dan melayangkan kecupan singkat ke kening si gadis.

Dan selama beberapa momen, atmosfer di ruangan praktik menjadi lebih hangat.

Sementara itu, Claire yang baru saja sadar setelah tidur selama beberapa jam—berlutut di ranjang klinik sambil memegangi kepala dengan dua tangan.

 _Ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan kan? Doctor cuma meniup mata Elli yang kelilipan kaaaaaan!?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **ujung tanduk—selesai, lol.**

.

.

.

.

 **omake**

Keesokan harinya, Claire bangun dalam keadaan agak capek. Tidur selama sembilan jam ternyata belum cukup untuk mengisi kembali energinya yang terkuras karena sibuk berlari ke sana-kemari dan berpanik ria kemarin.

"Yah, karena kemarin aku sudah menggila—sebaiknya hari ini aku bersikap normal dan santai saja," ujar gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia baru hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi, ketika pintunya digedor-gedor.

 _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

"Buset. Ada apa lagi?" raut lelah dipasang Claire. "Iya, iya, sebentaaaaaar!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu berjingkat-jingkat menuju pintu. Dan begitu menguak pintu, ia dikagetkan oleh apa yang didapatinya. "Lho? Rick? Gray? Kai? Karen? Popuri? Dan lain-lain?"

Seluruh pemuda-pemudi Mineral Town, minus Elli dan Gray, berkumpul di depan rumahnya—yang bila ditotal ada delapan orang. Ditambah satu orang tua, yaitu Mayor Thomas.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang keputusanmu untuk pindah, Claire," tutur Thomas dengan sedih. Alis pria paruh baya itu layu seolah dirundung duka. "Kumohon agar kau mempertimbangkan kembali keputusan tersebut. Kautahu—orang-orang di kota sangat bergantung dengan hasil peternakanmu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila peternakan ini kembali terbengkalai seperti dahulu."

"Eh?"

Popuri menyembur panik, "Claire! Kakak memberitahuku kalau kemarin kau menyampaikan salam perpisahan secara tergesa kepadanya! … Kautahu, selama ini kau selalu jadi pendengar dan lawan bicara yang menyenangkan. Jadi, aku akan kesepian kalau kau sampai pindah," sorot manik magenta itu meredup.

Karen mengerutkan keningnya. "Sudah kuduga, bekerja di peternakan pasti sangat sulit bagi gadis sepertimu. Ah, seandainya ada yang bisa kubantu."

Ann terlihat pundung. "Seandainya aku tidak sibuk di Doug's Inn, aku pasti akan membantumu …."

Mary menautkan jemari di belakang punggung, kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Kalau kau tetap tinggal, akan kuberi kebebasan meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Kau boleh meminjam buku sebanyak apa pun, tanpa dikenai denda seandainya telat mengembalikan."

Tanda tanya segede gaban mencuat dari kepala Claire. "… Teman-teman?"

"Claire!" seru Rick berapi-api. "Akan kubantu kau mengurusi ayam-ayammu! Dengan begitu, bebanmu bisa agak berkurang."

Cliff menunduk malu-malu. "… Aku bisa merawat tanaman."

Kai maju dan memegangi bahu Claire. "Kalau kau tetap tinggal—kuberi diskon makan di kedaiku selama seumur hidup!"

"…"

Claire, peternak sekaligus petani yang sudah berdomisili di Mineral Town selama beberapa tahun. Status: dilema—apakah ia harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman para bujang dan gadis di hadapannya (dan tentu ini akan membuat wajahnya habis karena malu), atau bertindak oportunis dengan memanfaatkan berbagai servis plus-plus yang ditawarkan teman-temannya (yang polos) secara cuma-cuma tersebut.

.

.

 **Omake 2**

Dalam perjalanan menyusuri kota bagian selatan, Claire berpapasan dengan Gray. Kontan dilayangkannya sapaan riang pada si pemuda berambut blonde, "Hai, Gray!" lengkap dengan senyum lebar sebagaimana biasanya.

Langkah Gray terhenti, begitu pula dengan Claire. Mereka berdiri berhadapan dalam keadaan hening—lantaran alih-alih membalas sapaan Claire, Gray hanya menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan sorot mata yang tak terdefinisikan.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Detik demi detik berlalu—

—dan potongan adegan absurd yang terjadi antara mereka berdua kemarin, terngiang-ngiang di kepala Claire.

" _Dan aku ingin kautahu—meski kau sering jutek dan ketus, aku tetap menyukaimu!"_

" _... aku tetap menyukaimu!"_

"… _**menyukaimu**_ _!"_

 _Glek_. Saliva ditelan dengan gugup. Telapak tangan Claire basah oleh keringat dingin. Senyum masih melekat di wajah gadis itu—meski tak memancarkan keceriaan lagi. Ada kekikukan yang tergurat di wajahnya.

 _A-a-a-ku … harus melarikan diri!_ pekik Claire dalam hati.

Percuma. Saat Claire mengambil ancang-ancang kabur, Gray segera mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Bila ada saat di mana hanya berkontak mata dengan seseorang sukses mencampur-adukkan hati Claire—maka sekaranglah saatnya; ketika Gray memandangnya lekat-lekat, dengan sorot yang seolah menembus kalbunya.

"… G-G-Gray."

"Claire, yang kemarin itu … apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Skak mat untuk Claire.

Gray membetulkan letak topinya yang sama sekali tak bergeser, demi menutupi rasa gugupnya saat mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Karena kalau iya … perasaanmu terbalas."

Entah apa yang harus Claire lakukan sekarang—mencubiti tampang Gray yang begitu menggemaskan kala rona merah berpesta-pora di wajahnya, atau mengkhawatirkan jantungnya yang bisa melompat keluar rongga dada kapan pun.

Pada akhirnya, yang dilakukan Claire hanya mengangguk.

Lalu maju dan memeluk Gray erat-erat.

Pemuda bertopi UMA itu memilih tidak memedulikan keadaan wajahnya yang campur-aduk tak karuan. Membalas pelukan Claire sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

(Kesalahpahaman konyol tersebut—tanpa diduga—telah membawa progres berarti dalam sebuah kisah romansa yang berlatar di klinik serta menghasilkan satu pasangan baru.)

.

.

.

 **Beneran end.**


End file.
